HP Christmas Shoes
by Kittlyn
Summary: Ron Weasley is out shopping for his friend Neville for Christmas when he runs into an anxious little boy. Turns out the little boy's mom is dying and the boy is trying to buy his mum one last gift. Not having enough money to buy his mum's perfect gift, Ron steps in and helps out.


Harry Potter Christmas Shoes

By: Brittany Cates

_It was almost Christmas time_

_There I stood in another line_

_Trying to buy the last gift or two_

_Not really in the Christmas mood_

Ron Weasley stood in line to buy some shoes for Neville Longbottom for Christmas that year. He wasn't really into the Christmas holiday this year and had gotten Neville regular old sneakers. He was sure his wife, Hermione, would chastise him for this, but he didn't care. He wasn't the type to go shopping for family and friends that was his wife's job. He sighed, extremely bored at having already been in the store for half an hour, an hour at the most.

_Standing right in front of me_

_Was a little boy waiting anxiously_

_Pacing around like little boys do_

_And in his hands he held_

_A pair of shoes_

A little boy was standing in front of Ron in the line and was pacing around in circles. He was holding some shoes, women's shoes it looked like. Ron was wondering where his parents were. He was also wondering if the kid even had money with him. 'I hope he's not planning on stealing those,' he thought to himself.

_And his clothes were worn and old_

_He was dirty from head to toe_

_And when it came his time to pay_

_I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

Ron waited for five more minutes and finally it was the boy's turn to pay for his shoes. Not a second later, he listened to what he heard the boy say. His eyes widened as he heard his words.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful _

_If Momma meets Jesus, tonight_

"Sir?" the little boy spoke up. "I'd like to buy these shoes for my mummy, please. They're the right size. Please hurry, Sir. Daddy told me there's not much time. Mummy's been sick for a while and I wanted to buy these shoes to make her smile. If Mummy meets Jesus tonight, I want her to look beautiful."

Ron's jaw dropped and tears glistened in his eyes. Wait 'till Mione hears this story, he thought to himself. She's going to cry. Ginny would too.

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years_

_And cashier says son there's not enough here_

_He searched his pockets franticly _

_And he turned and he looked at me_

_He said Momma made Christmas good at our house_

_Though most years she just did without_

_Tell me Sir_

_What am I gonna do?_

_Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes_

The cashier sighed as he counted out the money the little boy had given him. "I'm sorry, son, you don't have enough." He looked sympathetic as he told the boy this. The kid searched through his pockets to find more money but came up empty.

What surprised Ron was when the kid turned to look at him. "Mummy made Christmas the best Christmases ever at our house. But sometimes she did without. Please, Sir, what am I gonna do? I've got to buy her those Christmas shoes."

_So I laid the money down_

_I just had to help him out_

_And I'll never forget _

_The look on his face_

_When he said Momma's gonna look so great._

Ron dug in his pockets for some extra money and gave it to the little kid, feeling the need to help him out. He would never forget the look on the kid's face when he said, "Mummy's gonna look so great."

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes, for my Momma please _

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size_

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see, she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful,_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight._

The little boy repeated what he'd said earlier to the cashier and handed him the rest of the money which Ron had given him. "Just enough," said the cashier smiling sadly at the kid.

_I knew I caught a glimpse of heavens love as he thanked me and ran out_

_I know that God had sent that little boy to remind me_

_What Christmas is all about_

Ron stared at the door after the kid had thanked him and ran out. That day he knew he'd caught a glimpse of the angel's love and knew Merlin had sent that little kid to remind him of the Christmas spirit. And from that day on Ronald Weasley would forever remember the little boy and the spirit of Christmas. And as he suspected Hermione cried when he told her what he had witnessed that day. When he was alone, he cried too. And he told the story every Christmas to his children and grandchildren to remind them how good they had it, even if they weren't very rich. They still had a mummy AND a daddy.

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please_

_It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size _

_Could you hurry Sir?_

_Daddy says there's not much time_

_You see she's been sick for quite a while_

_And I know these shoes will make her smile_

_And I want her to look beautiful_

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight_

_I want her to look beautiful _

_If Momma meets Jesus tonight._

On Christmas Day, Ron and his wife realized the little boy had been Draco's son and his wife had passed away halfway through the day. He would forever remember the look on Malfoy's son's face and the grudge against Draco disappeared. Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, became friends and stayed that way until the day they died.

**THE END**


End file.
